Lean On Me
by ShesLikeStardust
Summary: It is the things we carry silently within ourselves which are the heaviest burden. Clalec BROTP one-shot. Takes place sometimes after 2x15 but before 2x16.


_**"It's the things we carry silently within ourselves which are the heaviest burden." - John Mark Green**_

She wasn't herself.

Since returning from the Seelie Court, Clary Fray was a shadow of her usual, optimistic, determined self. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Alec Lightwood. She might plaster on a smile for the rest of them, but he could see it lacked her usual sincerity.

He knew what had gone on. Clary may not have told him the events that had transpired in the Seelie realm or the Queen's wicked game, but Jace had. Jace, his parabatai, his brother, his best friend. At this time last year, Jace's feelings over that kiss would have been the only ones that mattered to Alec.

He hadn't been fond of Clary then and had cared even less about Simon.

But things had changed in recent months. Maybe it was Alec's guilt over his indirect involvement in the death of her mother, or maybe Fray was actually growing on him. One thing was sure; he didn't like seeing her like this. He'd rather her return to being a thorn in his backside than seeing her looking so defeated.

"Yo Fray!" He picked up a jog to catch up with her leaving the training room, and she paused, looking at him expectantly. "Walk with me."

It didn't come out as a request, or a suggestion, but like an order, he realized, having used his Head of the Institute voice.

She didn't hesitate or argue, merely quickened her pace to match his long stride. He opted to lead her out towards the gardens where they'd be less likely to run into eavesdroppers, and she wouldn't stall to avoid Jace because he was rarely seen there.

"You're looking rundown. Everything okay?" He knew it wasn't but wasn't sure how else to break the ice with her.

"I miss Luke."

Alec blinked, startled by the admission. He would have expected to hear her say she missed her Mom or Simon. But Luke? He was a phone call away.

"If you need time to go and see him, I'll grant you as long as you need," Alec told her. If Luke helped her bounce back, it wouldn't be Alec who stood in her way.

"It's not that." She shook her head. "I'm just feeling a bit ostracized right now. I miss that apartment in Brooklyn, with Mom hovering and Luke, playing peacekeeper. I miss Simon coming over to announce his latest in bad band names. My Mom's gone now. Simon and I are in an awful place and who knows when he'll be ready to talk to me again. And Luke, he's running the biggest wolf pack in the East Coast."

"Look, I can't say I know Luke as well as you do, but I do know he loves you, Clary, and if you need him, he will drop everything for you," Alec assured her. "Go see him."

"That's not fair to Maia and everyone else who needs him. He wasn't the Alpha back then; he has new responsibilities now." Clary ran a hand through her wild red hair. "Izzy's been great, but she's got her issues to deal with she doesn't need mine on top of them. I didn't just lose my boyfriend in the Seelie Court I lost my best friend. And I am not ready to confront whatever is going on with Jace right now. I just feel alone."

"You're not alone, Fray." Alec, in a rare display of physical affection, reached out and touched her shoulder. "Look, you and I did not have a great start. A lot of that's on me; I didn't handle you well. But we're better now. And if you have a problem, or you need help, or just someone to sit with you, you can come to me."

"Thanks, Alec." She replied quietly.

"Clary, I was standing there, I heard what Sebastian said to you to help awaken your power. The part where you wanted a brother so badly so at least you had someone else to help share in your pain, your burden." Alec shifted uncomfortably at the memory, still wishing he'd stopped Sebastian from pushing her. "You have one. He got a free pass on speaking to you like that only because we were trying to get to Magnus and Jace. If anyone ever tries to use your family against you again, to terrorize you, they'll deal with me."

"Alec..."

"I mean it. Jace is my brother and my parabatai, but if you need more time and space to figure out your feelings, he can wait. I was wrong Clary, you do belong here. You, me, Isabelle and Jace, we're a team now. And I've got your back, so if you need to lean on me. I'm here." Alec continued. "Just don't bring any mundane problems to me."

She let out a watery laugh and he smiled in response. "Can I hug you?"

"Quickly." He said seriously, before cracking another smile and accepting her small hug. "You'll be okay, Fray. You're not as alone as you think you are."

"No, you just reminded me that I have you, Isabelle and Jace. Together, we're unstoppable."


End file.
